


More Than One Night

by just-another-killer-queen (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, No smut or angst, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just-another-killer-queen
Summary: Smile-era!Roger tries to seduce you when you meet him in a bar after a gig. You think he only wants a one-night stand so you turn him down, but he ends up convincing you that he wants more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Roger. I hope you enjoy!  
> (Please know that English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them.)

“You come here often?” you heard a raspy voice from behind you just as you were about to ask the bartender for another drink.

You turned around to see the drummer of the band that finished playing a few minutes ago.

“Really?” you raised your eyebrows as he sat down to the stool next to you. “That’s what you come up with?”

“Well, I didn’t wanna overcomplicate things.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I wanted to come up and talk to you and I needed an opening line.”

You laughed.

“You didn’t answer the question,” he reminded you.

“Fine,” you gave in. “Yes, I come here often, I have a friend, Sarah, and this is her favorite bar.

“Then this wasn’t the first time you heard us play.”

“No.”

“And do you like our music?” he asked.

“Yes, actually, I do.”

You weren’t lying, you loved the kind of music they boys were playing.

“What a shame we haven’t met before,” he smirked at you, laying his hand gently on your knee.

“Wow, you’re not really smooth, are you?”

“Why would I be? I know what I want, and I need to know if we are on the same page.”

“Well,” you started, brushing his hand away from your leg. “I don’t like one-night stands.”

“Who’s talking about one-night stands?” he questioned.

“Please,” you looked at him. “You don’t look like the type of guy who’s looking for a serious relationship. In a bar.”

“Maybe I don’t know what I’m looking for,” he said. “Come on, please let me buy you a drink at least. Just a drink. Nothing more.”

“Okay,” you sighed. “Just one drink.”

 

* * *

 

Needless to say, that “one drink” turned into _way more drinks_. It was now hours later and you were still talking with Rog, getting to know each other.

“What’s the time?” you asked him.

“Almost 2am,” he said, checking his watch.

“Shit, I have a meeting tomorrow, I need to go home,” you told him. Maybe you were drunk but not drunk enough to forget about your boss and how angry he would be if you were late tomorrow.

“Can I walk you home?” Rog asked you.

“If you insist,” you rolled your eyes. “But don’t have high hopes, you’re not taking me to bed tonight.”

“Tonight?” he grinned.

“You’re the worst,” you declared.

Roger giggled, then put his hand on the small of your back and walked you out of the place.

 

* * *

 

By the time you reached your apartment, it became impossibly hard not to kiss Roger. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was feeling of him touching you, or maybe it was his flirtatious smile, but you started to find him _really_ attractive.

“Thank you for tonight,” you turned to him once you’ve arrived. “I had fun.”

“Me, too,” he smiled at you. You were ready to say goodbye but he stepped closer to you, putting both his arms around your waist.

You could have pulled away if you wanted to, but you felt mesmerized by his shining blue eyes.

“I meant what I said, Roger,” you warned him. “I’m not sleeping with you.”

“I understand,” he nodded. “But you didn’t say I wasn’t allowed to kiss you.”

You knew it would have been wiser to step back but your body betrayed you. You snaked your arms around Roger’s neck. You felt butterflies in your stomach as he leaned in.

The first thing that came to your mind when his lips touched yours was how soft they were. He tasted of beer and cigarettes but you didn’t care.

To your surprise, he was a perfect gentleman, his hands stayed firmly on your waist. He didn’t try to make you sleep with him, he seemed content with just kissing you gently. He pulled away after a while, smiling warmly at you.

“Good night, love.”

“Good night, Rog.”

“If you wanna see me again, you know where to find me,” he winked. Before you could say anything in response he turned around and walked away.

 

* * *

 

You spent the next few days contemplating whether going to the bar on the night Smile played again would be a good idea.

Even though you had a terrible hangover the next day after meeting Roger, you still thought it was worth it. He was extremely fun to be around and you would be lying if you said you hadn’t developed a bit of a crush on him. But what if he didn’t want anything more than sleeping with you then dump you?

When you told about that night to Sarah, she insisted that you should meet Roger again. After telling her everything about him, how handsome he was, how he was the drummer of Smile, and how you talked until almost 2am without running out of topics, she thought you should give him a chance.

She also insisted that Roger must have liked you, otherwise he wouldn’t have walked you home after you clarified that you weren’t going to have sex with him.

She convinced you to try and find Rog again.

Now it was Friday night and you felt incredibly nervous entering the bar.

“Look, he’s right there,” Sarah pointed at the small stage, where the band was getting ready to play.

You were quite close to them, so you could clearly see Roger’s big, blue eyes. They made your stomach twist.

You watched him sit down at his drums and look around the crowd. His eyes quickly scanned the place. He smiled when he noticed you.

_Shit._

He winked at you before the band started playing.

 

* * *

 

As the night went on, Rog kept glancing at you from time to time. He grinned whenever he caught your eyes.

“Wow,” Sarah turned to you. “You’re so lucky. It’s clear how much he’s into you.”

“You think so?” you asked her anxiously.

“Are you blind?” she giggled. “It’s obvious.”

Before you could reply to her, the song finished and Roger got up. He walked over to Tim, taking his microphone from him.

“Hello, everyone,” he said. “I just wanted to say that, uhm… There is someone very _special_ in the audience tonight.” He looked directly at you. “(Y/N), this next song is for you.”

With that, he walked back to his instrument and the band continued to play.

Needless to say, you were blushing like crazy for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

When Smile finished playing, Rog quickly walked off stage and found the box you and Sarah were sitting in. Sarah instantly made some excuse to leave, leaving Roger and you alone. He sat down next to you.

“So, what did you think, (Y/N)?” he asked, putting his arm around your shoulder.

“You weren’t so bad,” you smiled at him. You knew your answer would frustrate him. He rolled his eyes.

“Come on, I know you liked it, I saw you sing along to our songs.”

“So, you were watching,” you told him playfully. “Which means you were looking at me when you should’ve been focusing on playing. Not too professional of you.”

“Can you blame me? I mean, have you seen yourself?” His eyes darted to your cleavage, your neck, then back to your eyes. “You’re bloody gorgeous. How could I concentrate on anything else?”

You didn’t answer him, you just gulped hard, trying your hardest to hide the fact that you were getting uncomfortably turned on from his words.

Rog seemed to be pleased with the effect he had on you. He leaned down and kissed your neck softly. A shiver ran down your spine.

“Rog, we’re in public,” you whispered. “And I’m still not interested in being one of your many one-night stands.”

He suddenly stopped, looking up into your eyes.

“Look,” he started, his voice completely serious. “I want you for more than one night. Yes, I’m not the type of guy who often falls in love or gets in a relationships, but… I like you. I really do. I want to see what we could become. So please… Give me a chance to prove it. Would you go out on a date with me?”

You considered his words, not knowing how to reply. You weren’t expecting him to be so blunt and honest.

“Okay,” you managed to whisper. “I’ll go out with you.”

His entire face lit up upon hearing your answer.

“Thank you,” he said, then kissed you passionately. “What do you say we go out for dinner tomorrow?” he said, pulling away.

“That sounds perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger takes you out on your first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them.

When you woke up the morning after Roger asked you out, you felt excited and nervous. Luckily it was Saturday, which meant you had the entire day to prepare. You decided to calm yourself by taking a bubble bath, then you tried to find a dress suitable for the occasion.

This proved to be a more difficult task than you initially thought.

After an hour of searching through your closet, you were on the verge of giving up, but then you remembered that you and Sarah were the same size. You knew she had quite an impressive collection of dresses, so you decided to ask her to lend you one of them.

 

* * *

 

“See, _I told you_ he likes you!” Sarah said after you explained that you were going on a date with Roger tonight.

You couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm.

“I looked through my closet while you were on your way here, and I found some dresses that would be perfect for you, check them out,” she pointed at her bed.

“Thanks.” You walked over to see what she has selected for you.

“Jesus,” you sighed when you took the first one in your hands. It was a strapless dress and it was so short you were sure they would throw you out of the restaurant if you walked in wearing it. “You can’t be serious.”

“What?” Sarah laughed. “I thought you wanted Roger to like it.”

“Yeah, but I want something that isn’t so… revealing.”

“Okay, then check this out.” She showed you a light blue dress with spaghetti straps. It was longer than the previous one.

“I like it.”

“Then try it on,” she encouraged you.

You quickly changed into the dress and it fitted you perfectly.

“I think I found the one,” you grinned at Sarah.

“Yeah, I think you did.”

 

* * *

 

“Hello, (Y/N)” Roger smiled at you when you opened your apartment’s door.

“Hello, Rog.”

“You look beautiful,” he said, then gave you a kiss on the cheek. You blushed a little.

“Thank you. You look good as well,” you told him while your eyes wandered to his full lips. They looked… tempting. He must have noticed that you were staring because he giggled, then leaned down and kissed you softly.

He was about to pull away when you decided to grab him by the collar of his shirt, push him up against the wall, and deepen the kiss.

He groaned.

“Woah,” he said when you pulled away to catch your breath. “That was quite a greeting.”

You giggled.

“Let’s go.”

“Okay,” Roger said after clearing his throat. His voice was raspy and unusually quiet.

 

* * *

 

“So, (Y/N), tell me more about yourself,” Roger smiled at you from across the table.

“Well, what do you wanna know?” you asked.

“Anything you think is worth mentioning,” he replied. “I only know your taste in music and movies. And that you’re an amazing kisser.”

“Thank you,” you mumbled.

“Tell me something I don’t know about you.”

“Well, I like to paint sometimes.”

“Really? I would like to see your paintings someday, if you’d be okay with showing them to me.”

“I would love that.”

You were quite shy at first, but as the night went on, Roger asked you more and more questions, and you slowly started to open up to him. You told him about your past, your family, your friends, your hobbies, and any random thing that came up. He was really sweet, never talking about himself for too long, always listening to what you had to say.

By the time you finished your meal, you felt like you truly got closer.

“It’s getting quite late, I’ll walk you home,” he offered you when you stepped out of the restaurant.

“That would be wonderful, thank you.”

He took your hand and you started walking slowly towards your apartment. Neither of you wanted to rush, you just wanted to keep talking to each other.

Even though your place was twenty minutes away, you got there awfully soon. It felt like it had been only five minutes.

“So…” you began when you arrived, not sure what to say. “This was a fun night.”

“Indeed,” he agreed. “Thank you for agreeing to go on a date with me.”

“Thank you for taking me out,” you replied.

You both fell silent for a moment. You looked up at him, and he smiled at you, stepping closer and kissing you.

You were unsure if you should invite him in. You wanted to, but wouldn’t it be too soon? This was only your first date after all.

“Goodnight, (Y/N),” Roger whispered, his face still so close to yours that you could feel his warm breath on your face.

“Goodnight, Rog,” you replied. You hugged him before he turned around and started walking away.

You fished your keys out of your bag, and you were about to open the front door to your apartment when you suddenly changed your mind.

You looked behind you and you still saw Roger, getting smaller and smaller in the distance. He wasn’t so far away, he could still hear you if you called out his name…

“Roger, wait,” you shouted.

He turned around.

“Come back!”

He walked back to you and looked into your eyes curiously, waiting for you to say something.

“Would you… Would you like to come in? I could show you my… paintings.”

“Your paintings, of course,” he nodded with a huge grin on his face. “I would love to see them.”

“Then come in,” you smirked at him, opening the door.

You didn’t have to tell him twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated. Also, if you like this and/or you are a huge Queen and BoRhap trash like me, check out my Tumblr, @just-another-killer-queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated. Also, if you liked this and/or you are a huge Queen and BoRhap trash like me, check out my Tumblr, @just-another-killer-queen.
> 
> I might write a second chapter to this about dinner with Rog, so stay tuned!


End file.
